


Chaenomeles

by KenjiroS



Series: Everyday life [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cats, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: The rarest of the rare pairs. Because Starlity on tumblr drew this http://starlity.tumblr.com/post/169405908727/how-do-u-think-aone-and-fukunaga-would-get-along and I just had to write it. It's too soft.Not much dialogue. For obvious reasons.





	1. Coral sea

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I am starting something new. Because starting something and seeing it do the end before beginning something new is for noobs. We multitask like real fanfiction writers ! Yeah ! First chapter is tiny because I am still getting the feel of the characters.
> 
> Hope this is okay.

  Wednesdays were a “ Pet Ollivander” day and Takanobu was not one to break habit. So this Wednesday, as every single one before that for the last seven months, he left for his morning deliveries fifteen minutes earlier and headed for his first stop. The high-end pet store with its huge wall-sized aquariums was both magical and intimidating. While Takanobu was used to towering over people, the sheer size of the semi-lit tanks of water always filled him with childish wonder. The shimmering water threw colourful reflections that blended and broke each other, and the bright metallic fish completed the strange feeling that he’d gone through a portal and ended in a foreign land. It was beautiful.

  He liked delivering the live aquarium plants because the manager seemed to genuinely appreciate them. He’d mentioned often enough that he kept the aquariums of celebrities and corporate bosses neat and pretty, and he needed only the best. Takanobu was proud to be a part of “the best”.  
Next stop was Ollivander’s house. True, the owner was probably someone else and not the suspicious black cat with the small silver tag, but since he had never seen the elusive owner, he considered it Ollivander’s. And so did he.

  He had noticed him standing on the high fence like a king, waving his tail, and since it had been early evening, he had stopped. Not even trying to talk to him, he’d just reached and after a few moment of suspicious glaring, the huge cat had allowed him to touch the tips of his fingers to his toes. Nothing more, since the cat had been on the tallest part of the fence and even Takanobu was not tall enough to reach his back. On the next morning, during the deliveries, he’d seen the cat lounge on the lowest level of the fence and had stopped. The silver medallion identified him as Ollivander and as a resident of the house behind him. The rest was history. On the other three days of the week when his route passed by Ollivander’s house, Takanobu never saw him. Only on Wednesdays. It was enough, though. Ollivander had warmed up to him. Takanobu also appreciated that the cat did not like being spoken to. They both, apparently, enjoyed silence. Who would have thought ?

  But this time…this time Ollivander was not on his usual spot. That was strange. Takanobu looked around but the slinking black figure was nowhere to be seen. He considered for a moment the absurdity that would be waiting for a cat and then shrugged it off. He had time, after all, and the morning was lovely even if the cold was sharp. The sun sparkled on top of the fresh snow like a rainbow through mist and the soft silence was enveloping the world in a dreamy cocoon. It was beautiful.  
Ten minutes later Takanobu reached the conclusion that Ollivander was not coming. Oh. Feeling just a little disappointed, he got back in the car and headed for the flower shop next on his list. Maybe he’d stop on his way home. Ollivander Wednesdays were important, after all.

 

  The next stop was a quaint little place that always made him feel home. Greenery mixed with colours in ways that showed both off like a gallery. It was pretty and completely unlike the greenhouses where every colour had its own place and nothing mixed up. It was still gorgeous but in a different way. This early in the morning, the only people he expected to see were the owner and his assistant since they opened much later.

  Takanobu knocked lightly on the back door and waited. And nothing happened. A full minute later, just as he was about to knock again, the door opened slightly and a pair of dark eyes looked up to his face. The person on the other side froze and Takanobu almost sighed. He could predict most strangers’ reaction by now but that didn’t mean he liked it. And since he knew from experience that trying to smile would do nothing to placate the boy, he just went for as non-threatening as possible.  
The boy blinked at him, huge dark eyes appearing to measure him, and then opened the door. He was short and the way his black hair parted in the middle made him look much younger than Takanobu thought he was.

\- Oh, hi. Are you delivering the greenery ? – A little at loss, Takanobu just nodded. He had no idea who that was but he seemed pleasant enough. – Come on in. Can I take something ?

  Between the two of them, it took them only a couple of trips to get everything in the back room. The boy apparently lost his shock and while he wasn’t a chatterbox, he was definitely talking more than the quiet man who usually helped. Talking about him…Takanobu looked around. There was nobody else. Huh. Strange…

\- Aone, hey. – Or not. The owner, Yaku, had just shown up with an armful of…painted branches ? Takanobu just nodded in response. Yaku knew him and wouldn’t feel offended. – I see you met Shibayama. – So that’s who the young man was. – Shibayama, this is Aone. He delivers three times a week. You’ll get used to seeing him around.

  Oh. Did this mean the other employee, a soft-spoken man who always seemed to be doodling something on either notebooks or wrapping paper, was no longer working there ? Takanobu was getting more and more disappointed. The other man was pleasant company, nice to work along with and generally seemed like a decent guy. First Ollivander, now this…This was not his day.

\- Well, I’d like that though when Fukunaga gets better, I am going to be doing afternoon shifts, right ?

\- Yeah. He should be okay before you go back to school. – Apparently noticing Takanobu’s questioning expression, Yaku sighed a little. – Fukunaga, you know, my employee ? – He nodded. – He managed to catch some sort of flu. It’s terrible. He’s been staying at home for the last two days and while I hope he comes back soon, well, better not be here to spread germs. Nasty thing, viruses. You’ve got to be careful. – Why did he get the impression of his own mother telling him the same ? – You meet a lot of people every day, you never know, especially in this weather. I’d carry hand sanitizer everywhere I go, if I were you.

  That sounded like a lot of care for a stranger but Takanobu didn’t question it. Just got his signed papers back and turned up the heat in his van. He still had a lot of work to do.

  In the early twilight, he drove past Ollivander’s house again. Trying not to look like some sort of a stalker, he looked around without leaving the van, but the cat was nowhere to be seen. Oh. He hoped he was okay. He was a good kitty, after all.

 

  Shouhei was not sure if the weight pressing him down was a feverish nightmare or an extremely vivid metaphor for the sickness that was tormenting him. In the end, after turning on the light on his nightstand, he found out it was neither. The almost liquid black shape sprawled on his chest was simply Ollivander, with his shiny collar and orange eyes. Who was looking back curiously, not making a move to get up. Shouhei adored him but the cat was more than heavy. He was lethal. Just as he was about to gently push him off and to the blanket next to him, the vibrations from Ollivander’s purrs shook his entire body. Well, this was how he would meet his end. In his own bed, buried under a pile of blankets and tissues, with a purring cat on top of him. There were worse ways to go, though he really wanted tea and maybe some food. This would require some advanced engineering. There went nothing…


	2. Toyo Nishiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga is finally healthy. Relatively. Aone, on the other hand, is just being a good friend. With lots of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Absolutely finally. This got postponed too many times and I feel terrible, trust me. Anyway, enjoy.

  It was morning, Shouhei just knew it. Only, he wasn’t sure which morning. His nose still felt stuffy and he couldn’t breathe right from the pain in his throat but the might had been because Ollivander was trying to press him into a herbarium. Trying to push the heavy dragon mimicking a cat, he found it impossible because of the strategic limb placement of his pet – the animal had spread out on top of him, holding the blankets down and was purring lazily. Shouhei squirmed a little but in the end decided resistance was futile and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. His very eyelids hurt and he really wished he’d stayed away from the nice police officer who had helped him a few days ago. The man had been more than polite but his red nose had been obvious on the background of his pale skin and even paler hair, and Shouhei was sure that was when he’d caught whatever was torturing him right now. But at least the lady would get her wallet back.

  He woke up again, no idea how much later, because Ollivander had apparently gotten bored with purring in his ear and was currently meowing in his face. Reaching blindly, Shouhei slid a palm up and down the cat’s sleek back and almost smiled when Ollivander turned around to get a headscratch without him moving too much. Dropping a sigh, he opened his eyes, noting the glowing numbers on his clock.

  Early evening. He’d slept for almost 24 hours and no matter how sick he’d felt earlier, this was taking it too far. Also, Ollivander was still waiting though obviously losing patience judging by how he was eyeing Shouhei’s bare toes poking from under the blanket. Rolling to one side for maximum grip with minimum effort, he pushed himself on his knees. And wobbled. Dangerously. Planting on his face on top of his pillow, he exhaled and tried again. Maybe he was still too sick ? Or maybe, he thought once the haze in his mind started to go away, the mattress was soft and he’d tried to stand on it. Though Ollivander certainly didn’t have such issues. Cats never played fair.

 

  Pulling the blanket with him, because it wasn’t worth losing the warmth simply to get up, he slid his feet in his slippers and headed for the front door. Ollivander’s bell ringing at his feet, Shouhei took a deep breath and opened his front door. It was early evening but the winter had forced everyone behind closed doors and there was nobody to see him in his blanket in the yard.

  It was gorgeous. He stood against the door frame, watching heavy snowflakes card through the night air. His breath crystalised and he breathed the frost in. The porch lamp illuminated the garden and the fresh snow sparkled like millions diamonds. It was quiet, he considered. Silent. The blanket was thick and warm enough, and all he could do was bask in the beauty that surrounded him. It was surreal, and the world felt like a snowglobe, glass and crystal and still air.

  And the light jingle of a little bell. He glanced down where Ollivander was drawing figures in the snow, a black shadow on a background of white silk. His breath crystalised again and he turned around. It was pretty but way too cold. Ollivander would come back inside when he felt like it so Shouhei wasn’t really worried.

  Setting up the kettle for tea, he peered in his fridge. It was fully stocked with everything, from chocolate pudding to Tupperware with stew. Yaku could be scary when in full “Mom” mode. Shouhei shuddered. Which reminded him… He looked around, opened a few drawers, checked his freezer, dug through his laundry basket and opened the microwave, but still couldn’t…Ah. There it was.

   He’d never really found out why feverish-him was almost more active than healthy-him but he’d gotten used to himself throughout the years. Finding his phone in one of the slippers he kept for guests wasn’t even that weird or dangerous, although he would had had to open the lowest drawer of the chest in his hallway, dig through piles of slippers, some paired, some lonely, find the oldest, rattiest pair he never took out anymore, place his phone in one of the slippers, pair them back up, put everything back inside in the same perfect order, close the drawer and drag himself to his bed. All this, with 39 °C fever. Feverish-him was incredible and a true inspiration. At least that’s what Shibayama said after he’d seen him sick once. The thing was…Shouhei had no memory of that so… He shrugged, straightening up. His shoulders still felt like his very bones were bruised but he was breathing clearly and his head was better. And, he could hear the kettle and the microwave.

  Pulling up the chat with his boss, he sent a quick text to let him know he’d be at work tomorrow and dug in his curry. It would be fine.

 

    Morisuke glanced at his phone and almost ignored but saw the message was from Fukunaga. So me must had been feeling better and, more importantly, had managed to find his phone. His friend was a menace which most people honestly couldn’t guess when they first met him. Or, if he could be honest, if they had met him ten times, or a hundred. It was special privilege. On one hand, it was touching they had remained such close friends even after school. On the other…

**_Fukunaga_** : BTT  ٩(◕‿◕)۶

   And that had been it. Honestly…He rubbed his face. How could someone most people perceived as calm, quiet and mysterious text like a fourteen year old girl ? He had no idea. None. Or how he couldn’t have time to type proper words but the kaomojis were a constant. It was all part of the mystery, wrapped in an enigma, that was Shouhei Fukunaga. Now, he just had to decipher the message.

  Morisuke groaned. He was old. So…old.

 

   On the next morning, Shouhei was in front of the store right on time. Pushing the door, he looked around, noting the artistic chaos that the place usually exhibited was still there. Good. Talking about chaos…

 - Fukunaga, hey ! – The cheerful voice dragged him from his contemplation and he saw the newest addition to their team wave at him from the ladder he was perched on. Not a very good idea, considering how unstable the thing was, but he was only on the lowest step so he would be fine. Shouei hoped.

  Nodding at Shibayama, because the boy was pure sunshine in human shape, he walked around the counter to drop his stuff off.

 - So. I thought we agreed on two more days. – Shouhei froze for a second. In the dark, like the mafia boss in some old European film, was Morisuke Yaku aka the owner of the shop aka his closest friend aka the greatest mom to ever mother. Ever. Yaku raised his chin, not even blinking, and Shouhei did his best to step back without making it too obvious. His friend was dangerous,  could be vicious, and packed an array of “disappointed looks” suitable for every situation ever. And was not afraid to use them. Shouhei made another step back.

  Then shrugged as an explanation. Yaku sighed, getting up from the plain chair he’d been sitting on.

 - Look, you were sick. Hell, you’re probably still sick. It’s not even about the virus, you need to rest. – Shouhei opened his mouth and while he wasn’t sure what he would say in case he got the opportunity, well, he didn’t get it. – You’re on guard duty today. Meaning, you will take care of Shibayama and guard him from rude customers. That’s. All. Get it ?

  The last was almost bitten out and Yaku’s eyes were so narrowed he didn’t even consider objecting. He just nodded and went to drop his bag off. Scary, indeed.

 

  Buying flowers for his sisters’ birthdays was a tradition as old as time and Takanobu had never been one to oppose traditions. Getting coffee for the guys in the flower shop, on the other hand, was not a tradition but he still followed it whenever he was going there as a customer. True, he literally worked in a greenhouse, a huge one, too, but tasteful bouquets were a completely different matter. And he’d gotten kind of closed to the people he saw three times a week, every week, and had been seeing for the last year or so.

  Standing in the busy café, long line in front of him, long line behind him, he looked at the menu and considered the options. It was his first time visiting the place but he’d seen a business card on the desk in the flower shop the last time he’d been there so he’d decided to see it for himself. It was…he looked around. Loud. The line moved with impressive speed and he counted in his head. Something for Yaku, who was always there. Last time, he’d been in the shop, its owner had held a cup with something that smelled strongly like cookies. What else smelled like cookies ? Ah.

  Something else for his new assistant. Takanobu honestly had no idea what he liked. But there were a few things he couldn’t go wrong with unless there was a severe allergy involved. Two out of three, done.

  And last, for himself. Because it was cold outside and he needed the sugar. The list behind the counter was long, extensive and, as a man who usually kept things simple, even when he wanted to try something new, he had difficulties choosing. Hmm…

 - Aone, hey ! – He looked down. It was his turn and the cashier had the biggest smile he had ever seen. Although, it wasn’t odd for it to be on the face currently grinning above the unbuttoned collar of the black shirt. – Haven’t seen you in forever ! What are you doing here ? Did you come to see me ? To test my skills once more ? Because I am unbeatable ! Right, Daishou ? – The last was directed towards the other man behind the counter, who just blinked in confusion. – Anyway, what can I do for you ? Because I swear, if one more person asks me for  - He raised his hands in air quotes. – “the secret menu” I will get violent. Violent, I’m telling you ! But, yeah, what do you want ?

  - Cinnamon latte and green tea with coconut. – Because it was on the board and sounded safe enough for every palate.

 - Right to the point, eh ? That’s why I like you, Aone ! – The other employee obviously didn’t have any managerial power because he kept shifting his eyes between both of them like he didn’t know what to make of the conversation. – Anything else ?

 - Well… - He had no idea. Being indecisive was not really a part of his character but he still paused. Too many options, too little time.

 - How about I completely blow your mind with my London Fog ? – Takanobu… had no idea what that was. – I’ll be honest, I am still trying to perfect it so I need volunteers who wouldn’t complain. You’ll do it for me, right ? It’s nothing extreme, I swear. Right, Daishou ? – The other man, Daishou, apparently, was still staring in thinly veiled terror. Takanobu felt bad for him – most people reacted the same way when meeting his oldest and dearest friend. – See, he agrees. So, I’ll make the drinks, you just wait a couple of minutes, and we’ll be golden ! You want to ring him up ? – That was what got the other cashier out of his shocked state and he approached the till with the face of a man used to wrangling wild animals who still held a touch of wariness every time he approached one.

  Kenji Futakuchi, closest friend for years and the most talkative person he’d ever met in his entire life, was working in this classy café. Takanobu paid and went to the side to give space to the next person in the line. It wasn’t really a surprise, Futakuchi had never been one to let life get him down, but he’s bounced back pretty quickly this time. And seemed ready to tackle everything that came his way. Good. He’d hate for the most positive and, at the same time, most snippy, person he’d had in his life to feel down, especially because of things that hadn’t been his fault. For once.

  Resting his elbow on the wooden bit of the display, he observed the customers. The next guy in line was hitting all the points of “business formal”, with his three piece suit and briefcase in a complementary colour. And while the pink hair looked a bit out of place, the grin which rivaled Futakuchi’s was what was standing out.

 - So, I heard you’re experimenting on customers. Your insurance cover that ? – He was confused, as was everyone else within hearing distance, if his eyes weren’t lying. But Futakuchi only laughed, loudly enough to be heard over the sounds of the espresso machine.

 - Yeah, black tea, cyanide and Viagra. We got all the important stuff legally signed off and all. Airtight in court, I’ve been told. Why, you want to try it ?

 - You know what ? I’m in your hands. All yours. Be gentle. – Oh. Takanobu looked back to Futakuchi. He was still smiling though it was a bit different. He didn’t know about that. He’d have to…well, not ask, because it seemed too intrusive, but he was sure that if he and his friend were alone, he’d get the whole story out within the first half an hour. It was just who Futakuchi was.

 - Here. – That was directed to him. – Have fun on your day off ! Don’t do anything I would do ! Now, - And he turned to the next customer. – you said you needed the blue flavor, right ?

 

  It had been such a busy day that Yaku had been forced to, with lots of sighs and nose-pinching, to agree to let Shouhei help with something besides keeping the chair by the counter warm. The line had disappeared but it had been tense three hours. Was it some sort of holiday ? Because with all the school children buying flowers, it had been good, energetic and exhausting in the best possible way. Currently, they were back to putting the place in order, with Shinayama back on the ladder and Yaku calculating prices on a complicated scientific calculator. He didn’t even want to ask.

  The bell jingled and Shouhei looked up from his sketchbook. He could never mistake the impressive height and the pale blond hair. It almost made him smile, because while he always helped the other man with the deliveries in their shop, they’d never exchanged more words than absolutely necessary and yet he felt better seeing him. It had been almost a week now, since he’d gotten sick and the day before that it had been a young woman doing the deliveries for some reason. Now ? Now he felt like he was seeing an old friend after a long time. Which was a bit odd, but not unpleasant, so he just let it go.

  Aone walked to the counter and carefully placed the cardboard tray he’d been carrying on it.

 - Aone, you shouldn’t have… - Yaku had perfected the slightly- exasperated but still kind voice of a mother trying to sound disappointed but failing because the kids were simply too cute. It was amazing to watch.

   Aone just shrugged. Well, that was one way to respond. It was also really close to what Shouhei did in similar situations – just expressed a mild regret without saying a word and hoped Yaku was in a good mood. Which, even when he wasn’t in, he never took it out on people, so it was more or less safe.

  Their now-customer pulled one of the cups out and handed it to Yaku, whose face was still in its “Mom” mode.

 - Thank you. But really, you shouldn’t have. – One more shrug. Efficient, and he could admire that. Shibayama showed by the desk just as Aone was taking out the second cup, and the young man’s joy was almost thick enough to touch. His entire face glowed. Shouei felt like he needed sunscreen.

 - Thanks ! It was so kind of you !

  And then Aone looked at him. Blinked. Looked down. Back up. There seemed to be some sort of internal battle going on though Shouhei couldn’t even begin to guess what was it about. A second later, the other man seemed to reach some conclusion because he took the last lidded cup and handed it to him.

 - I hope you like it. – Cradling the hot paper cup in his hands, Shouhei opened his mouth to respond when he realised this was the first time Aone had spoken since coming in the shop. He wasn’t sure if it meant something or other man was simply as quiet as him, but it was nice. He just nodded his gratitude and pulled the lid a little. Oh. Lavender and vanilla touched his senses and he looked back up. It was…his favourite. How had Aone known what was his favourite ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I stop putting all my ships in all my works ? Nope. If you want to see the rest of the ships mentioned and hinted in this work, check out the other pieces in the series. It's all there.   
> .  
> The chapter names, by the way, are the names of different colour variations of the Chaenomeles ( Flowering Quince ) which is the name of this fic. Just a little bit of info.  
> .  
> Let me know how it was. Kudon, comments and criticisms give me life and make my year. So, keep 'em coming !

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how that was. Thank you for reading and feel free to come and chat on kenjiro-s.tumblr.com About anything.


End file.
